


Twisted Ankle

by Enderon



Series: Tumblr CR Drabbles [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: “I think I twisted my ankle…”





	Twisted Ankle

“I think I twisted my ankle…” 

The dragon raised what would be a brow, if he actually had eyebrows, in a rather unimpressed look. 

“Ok?” He spoke with a questioning tone, not really knowing why the gnome felt the need to tell him this. 

“You’re going to have to carry me,” Scanlan explained, as if it was merely a matter of fact, “I can’t walk on it.”

“…….” Gern narrowed his eyes in a confused look, “But, don’t ye have some healin magic or somethin?”

“Well, yeah, but, I mean….” all of a sudden the gnome’s face turned bright red, and Scanlan averted his gaze away from Gern’s direction, “My magic doesn’t work on little injuries like this………. it has to be life threatening…. or…….. something.”

“…………Ye jest want me to carry ye, don’t ye ye lazy bastard?” Gern snorted and shook his head, not really able to understand the weird ways of the gnome. 

“NO! I mean, yes, but- AUGH!! Just hold me you overgrown lizard.” Scanlan was seething at this point, his face bright red and a look on his face that might be called a pout. 

“Oooooooooooh,” with a knowing smile, the dragonborn scooped the gnome up and into his arms, “If ye wanted te be held, all ye had to do was say so.”

“I did you moron.” Scanlan grumbled, squishing his face into the front of Gern’s vest. But, despite his tone, a dopey little smile formed on his face as the dragonborn started walking in the direction of town, with the tiny gnome nestled comfortably in his arms.


End file.
